


Moving forward.

by mordredllewelynjones



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Ed doesn't fancy Lee, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Possibly OOC, Season/Series 04, Short Chapters, Violence, au were zsasz doesn't betray penguin, au where martin stays in gotham, daddy penguin, doesn't fit into canon timeline, lee is the exasperated best friend, martin playing matchmaker, murder in self defence, short fic, written by someone who hasn't actually watched season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: After hearing stories about one of Oswald's former friends Martin goes on a search to find a way to make the Penguin truly happy again. After encountering some problems along the way he finds that the Riddler is much easier to convince than he had suspected.IMPORTANT: Martin's notes will be written in italic font whilst Mirror!Ed will be in bold font.Written by someone who hasn't seen season 4 (it isn't available in my country yet) so if anything is o.o.c or inaccurate then that is why. Au where Martin stays in Gotham. Don't expect this to actually fit into the season timeline.No sex or rude stuff in this story.





	1. Stories of the past.

 

_Who is the man in that photo?_

Oswald looked up questioningly from Martin's notepad, wondering what on earth the boy was talking about. Before he could ask however, Martin had scampered over to Penguin's bedside table. It's surface was covered with various knick-knacks, treasured mementos of people long since lost. A man in Penguin's line of work was better off alone with no emotional ties that could be exploited, a man who has nothing he loves is free. Oswald had always been an emotionally driven person though and had developed this magpie like tendency of collecting objects of sentimental value. Besides, there was nothing but memories left for him now and there was little anyone could do to weaponize those.

Placing the two ties he had been trying to choose between aside, Oswald took hold of the small silver frame that Martin handed to him. As he stared at the black and white photo he felt his heart sink. It was a picture he had found in a newspaper from back when he was mayor. He gazed down sadly at the picture and the faces of himself and Edward Nygma smiled vacantly back at him. Oswald sighed with frustration as he placed it back where it belonged, slamming it down with more force than he had intended as he cursed himself for his weakness. Allowing himself to remain so foolishly sentimental about a man that he now wanted dead was absurd. It needed to stop. Yet as he looked down at the picture on last time he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that wished he had gotten more photos with his former friend whilst he had had the chance, now he just had press clippings to look back on. Get a grip! he told himself viciously. That man betrayed you. He should mean nothing to you.

Oswald took a deep breath before turning back to Martin who was waiting patiently for a response. "He was a friend" he replied with forced calm "I gave him everything and I trusted him with my life. Then he betrayed me, shot me and left me for dead." Martin's eyes widened and he patted Penguin's arm sympathetically. "Still, he taught me a valuable lesson" Oswald continued angrily "that friendship is over rated. Here in Gotham everyone is just out for themselves. Give them the chance and they'll stab you in the back before you can blink. Trust and loyalty count for nothing these days. If you want to survive you are better off alone." The boy nodded, a sombre expression on his face. He'd heard Penguin's views on friendship many times but had always wondered exactly who it was that had made him feel that way. Being amazingly perceptive for someone so young Martin had always known that Oswald was capable of opening up his heart to people, after all the criminal kingpin hadn't taken long to warm up to him and he now treated him like his own son. Therefore Oswald's wasn't a person who liked to be alone, he simply felt that he had no other option.

Itching to learn more about his guardians mysterious acquaintance he took out his pen and started to scribble down his next question. Before he could finish however, Penguin had held up a hand to signal for him to stop. "Now that's quite enough questions for one day my lad" he said with a smile that didn't quite drown the sadness in his eyes "Why dwell on the past when we've got the future to think about? After all, Gotham won't run itself will it?" Ruffling the boys hair fondly Oswald turned back to his mirror and, picking up the purple tie decisively, proceeded to finish getting ready for the mornings meeting. When going to meet employees he had learned that it paid to look respectable.

Disappointed that the conversation had been cut short before he'd had a chance to learn more Martin left the room, his curiosity kindled. He was determined that by the end of the week he would have learned the full story behind the man in the photo.

 

********************************************************************************

  
It wasn't until a few days later that he was able to broach the subject again. It was evening and Penguin was sitting on the sofa, absentmindedly swirling his glass of wine as he stared dreamily into space. He had a sad expression on his face. Putting down his book Martin went over to the sofa and sat next to him. Oswald was suddenly roused from his thoughts by a light tap on his shoulder, bringing his attention to Martin for the first time.

  
_How did you meet him?_

Oswald didn't need to ask who or what the boy was referring to. He sighed. It was clear that the kid wasn't to let this go without a fight. The last thing he want to discuss was Edward Nygma but as he looked into Martin's pleading eyes he couldn't find it in himself to refuse. "The first time I met Ed was at the GCPD" he began. Martin beamed and sat up attentively, clearly all ears. "And my first impression was that he was weirdest, stupidest and most irritating person I had ever met. I had come to the station to give a party invitation to another former friend who has since betrayed me and as soon as I entered the room this tall geeky looking guy in glasses started following me. Naturally I tried to ignore him but the next thing I knew he had started asking me riddles of all things! The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you die" Oswald quoted perfectly.

  
_Nothing._

Oswald nodded, smiling proudly at the boy, before continuing. "Then he told me some random fact about male emperor penguins balancing their eggs on their feet which, seeing as I wasn't exactly fond of the nickname Penguin at the time, I didn't find very amusing. I was also rather busy so after making it quite clear that I wasn't impressed I left, fully expecting never to see him again. In fact, I had practically forgotten all about him up until the next time we met." Here he paused and his eye filled with tears. The memories that came next were painful, for more reasons than one. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to carry on. "The next time I met him was just after my mother died. She was the only person who had ever been truly kind to me yet she died in my arms because of my weakness and I did nothing" Oswald cried, his voice cracking with emotion. He had thought that talking about his mother's death would get easier with time but that didn't seem to be the case. Martin gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze, he knew what it was like to loose someone you care about.

"I'd been seriously injured during my escape and that's how he found me, alone in the woods and close to death. He took me in, let me sleep in his bed. He even tracked down a man who had worked for the man who killed my mother so that I could get some form of revenge and closure" Oswald said, smiling fondly at the memory. He missed 'that' Ed more than he could explain. "The most wonderful thing though was just how much Ed helped me to come to terms with my grief and how much compassion he showed me at the time when I needed it most. He even taught himself to play the lullaby that my mother used to sing to me, he sang it almost all the time to try and comfort me. Some how he always managed to know exactly when I needed him and he always managed to be there. I think it was during that time when I fell in love with him" Oswald gasped, tears now falling freely down his face. He had never stopped to figure out exactly when he'd fallen in love with Ed, he had simply come to terms with his feelings over time as they had gradually become more pronounced. To realise that he had felt this way for so long but had either been too ignorant or cowardly to act on it was infuriating. Penguin took a deep steadying breath as Martin stared at him in sudden comprehension. Oswald's attitude to 'friendship' suddenly made much more sense. To be betrayed by a friend was one thing but he imagined having your heart broken by someone who meant so much to you must be almost unbearable. He launched himself at Oswald and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug which the surprised Penguin returned gratefully, resting his chin on top of the boys head.They stayed that way, silent, for a moment before Martin picked up his pen once more and tentatively asked his final question.

_What went wrong?_

Despite how painful it was to relive the past Oswald had found that once he had started he couldn't stop. Martin listened, captivated, as Penguin unravelled a tale of 'freaks', traitors, murder and unimaginable circumstances. The man moved between sad smiles as he reminisced about happier times during his brief stint as mayor to angry pacing as he ranted angrily about the sudden (and destructive) arrival and demise of Isabella which in turn gave way to stifled sobs as he described his near death experience at the docks in exquisite detail. Finally, seated back on the sofa once more with his arm around Martin and a tired look in his eyes, Penguin's narrative arrived at the present day.

"He's working at some dilapidated fight club in the narrows now, wasting his brilliant brains on poking fun of me at his own expense. Making a total idiot of himself to try and get my attention. He blames me for everything, says that by keeping him frozen for so long I gave him brain damage. I don't know whether that is true, it would certainly explain his foolish behaviour of late, but I have no intention of playing the blame game anymore. He says that he intends to kill me and if he tries I will certainly be ready for him. To be honest though I just want it all to end. I'm tired of chasing after him. Tired of feeling helpless whenever I'm left with no one to rely on. I just want to leave it all behind and move on."

He heaved a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling much older than usual. He'd heard that become a parent did that to people although he suspected the constant drama that came with living in Gotham city was mostly to blame. It was at that moment that his eyes caught a glimpse of the clock on the mantle piece. 2am! "Christ, it's time for you to go bed now Martin" he cried. The boy looked up at him reproachfully but Oswald put his foot down. "Don't look at me like that young man" he snapped then almost burst out laughing because of how ridiculous he sounded "we have important things to do tomorrow." An angry scowl painted across his features Martin grudgingly accepted defeat and made his way sulkily to his room.

As Oswald watched the boy leave the room he thought about just how much Martin meant to him and just how difficult the challenges he'd have to face would be if he intended to keep the boy safe. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't get involved, sworn to not get emotionally attached but he had failed and in doing so he had put Martin in considerable danger. Every scumbag in the city with a grudge against Penguin would see the boy as a weapon to be used, a weakness to be exploited. Oswald might as well have painted a target on the boys back, it was that perilous for the two of them to be in each others company. Deep down he knew that the only way to truly keep Martin safe was to send him away, sever ties with him completely so that no one would try to use him but Oswald couldn't bring himself to do it, not yet anyway. He would if he had to but it was a last resort that he hoped he'd never have to consider.


	2. Convincing a conflicted man.

The sound of a car alarm blaring could be heard from across the street but Martin paid it little attention.  As he continued on his way he noticed his surroundings becoming increasingly more rundown looking with every step he took. It had taken several hours, and a few false starts, but he had finally found his way to the right part of the Narrows. All that was left for him to do was to find the right place, the place where he would find Edward Nygma. The problem with fight clubs though is that to avoid being raided by the cops they have to be difficult locate which makes things difficult if you are a ten year old boy with limited connections. Martin was smart however, and not the sort to give up easily so it was little surprise that he had eventually managed to get hold of the information he needed. Making his way down a dark and dirty backstreet he could hear the muffled sounds of an eager crowd coming from inside a large tumbledown building up ahead. This was it.

Using his size to his advantage Martin snuck past the bouncer on the door and headed inside. It was clear from the start that this was not a place for children. The room was full to bursting with a rowdy crowd comprised of the sorts of people you wouldn't want to run into at night in a dark alley. It made for a very uncomfortable atmosphere. Martin squared his shoulders and began looking around for signs of the man that Penguin had told him so much about. He didn't have to wait long for the Riddler to make his presence known. At that moment a voice bellowed from over head "And now, the most hated man in Gotham. The Penguin!" Suddenly a spotlight shone down on the stage, illuminating a man in a long coat and mask who was leaning against a tatty looking umbrella.

"I am SO happy to be here!"

The audience laughed, booed and jeered. Edward Nygma, decked out in all his 'finery', proceeded to launch into the routine that he now knew so well that he could have done it in his sleep. "You love me. I knew you loved me" he simpered, goading the audience to give it to him with both barrels.

Martin watched stony faced as the man onstage continued with his rather offensive caricature of The Penguin, a man who had once been Nygma's only friend. Martin was not a fool, he knew what Oswald had done to his former friend. Oswald had told him everything right down to the last tiny detail. Anger on Ed's part was understandable yet it made the taunting no less pleasant to watch. "Grundy! Grundy" the crowd chanted eagerly as a large pale man entered the ring and put his hands around Edward's throat. The house lights went out for a brief second as the excitement reached fever pitch. They went back up to reveal The Riddler, who had thrown away his costume, sporting a glittering green suit and basking in the attention of his captivated audience.

"Stupid! Lame! Bird brain!"

Each word was coated in a thick layer of distain and Ed's face was contorted with rage. "He'll never learn. You can't mess with the Narrows!" he screamed, an approving raucous assaulting his ears. With his part of the show now over Edward stepped out of the ring, wondering vaguely what poor sap was going to have their arm ripped off by Grundy tonight. The question failed to linger on his mind long however, as he made his way to the 'back stage' part of the club. He was unaware that he was being watched and the little boy who was watching him was as equally ignorant of his own observer concealed on the balcony.

****************************************************************************

Martin battled his way through the crowd in an attempt to follow the Riddler as he left the stage but the man had already vanished through a door to what Martin assumed was a back room of sorts. Upon reaching it however, he found himself confronted by two corridors. Neither of them gave any clues as to which way Edward Nygma had gone. Picking one at random he set off, hoping against hope that he wouldn't get caught by security and thrown out before he had achieved his goal. As it turned out security were the least of his worries.

Without warning he felt a hand slap across his mouth as he was lifted off the ground from behind. "Quit struggling kid, I'd rather kill you in the street out back. It'll attract less attention" the huge unkempt man growled in Martin's ear. The worst part was that he was probably right. Even in broad daylight a murder in the middle of the street was such a common occurrence in the Narrows that no one would a bat an eyelid, even if the victim was a child. Thrashing around desperately Martin kicked over a pile of old crates, sending them crashing to the floor in an attempt to attract attention from anyone who could come to his rescue.

Grunting laboriously Martin's assailant barged through the fire escape and dragged the boy out into the street. With considerable difficulty he pulled out a wicked looking blade and leered at the boy. "Over soon little man, then I can sell you for meat" he snarled. Panic flooding his system Martin twisted round and bit down hard on the mans hand causing him to cry out in pain and drop both the boy and the weapon.

  
"Upward, Martin. So that way you drive the blade under the ribs and into the heart."

  
With Oswald's words echoing in his ears Martin lunged forwards, grabbing the knife and thrusting it forwards as his attack leapt on him. The feeling of warm blood gushing out of the wound and over his hand was all that Martin was aware of as his would be murderer crumpled to floor and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Martin's blow had struck true. The man was dead. There was a moments silence as tears of terror streamed down Martin's face and his breath came in short, sharp gasps.

  
"Oh my."

  
The boy looked over his shoulder apprehensively to see who had spoken and was greeted by the sight of a very confused Edward Nygma and despite everything, all the stories Penguin had told him plus the less than tasteful performance at the club, Martin felt only one thing as he stared at the man in the sparkly green suit. Safe. Before Ed knew what was happening Martin had ran over to him and practically thrown himself into his arms, sobbing.

  
*********************************************************************************

The sound of the audiences adulation still ringing in his ears Edward Nygma made his way out of the main club area and back to his room. He hadn't thought the 'stop hitting yourself' element of Grundy's fights would ever stop being funny but it had, for him at least, and in truth there was noting else of interest to occupy him out there. Even his own performances had lost their charm. Sure, he loved the attention that it provided but recently he had found himself feeling less and less comfortable with the material. Although he had by no means forgotten all that Penguin had done to him and his anger was far from extinguished Ed's feelings towards Oswald had been subtly changing ever since he had settled down here with Lee and taken time to process everything. Fear and rage mixed with  deep sense of loss and regret plagued him every waking moment yet there was something else, something he couldn't put his finger on. Heaving a heavy sigh Edward shut the door of his makeshift bedroom and lent against his desk wearily.

  
**"What's the matter? Finally realised that this place just isn't enough for us?"**

"Shut up" Ed growled quietly. He looked up to see the Riddler grinning back at him from inside the mirror. **"Nice try but when has that ever worked?"** the Riddler laughed scornfully **"Getting rid of yourself just isn't that easy, is it?"** "I don't need you!" Ed bellowed "I've managed without you before and I can do it again." The Riddler rolled his eyes.

**"Oh please, you seriously think that if you hang around with Lee long enough you'll find a way back to how things were before you killed him? Well that's not going to happen. Just face the facts, that you is gone. Let me take over. Then that puffed up Penguin will get what's coming to him." **

"Stop talking about him" Edward snarled, glaring at his 'reflection' murderously. The Riddler raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What?" Ed whispered suspiciously. **"You are so pathetic!"** his other self replied spitefully **"After everything he's done to you, you still can't stop yourself from giving him what he wants. It's ridiculous."** "I don't know what you are talking about" Ed insisted but you can't lie to yourself. **"Of course** **you do"** Riddler sneered **"no wonder your performances have been so lacklustre recently. It's kind of hard spending all day making fun of the man you love, isn't it?"**

Edward's eyes widened with sudden comprehension. As much as he hated to admit it, it made sense. No matter what he may have said to the contrary the performance at the club had always been a cry for Oswald's attention. He had tried so hard to move on from him yet every conscious decision he made was connected to him. To kill him, to let him live, to send him riddles, to humiliate him. Everything was centred around Penguin. Even in the immediate aftermath of Isabella's death it had been Penguin's betrayal that had hurt him the most. The question was, what did Ed do now? This sudden clarity in itself presented problems. If he tried to act on his feelings he would undoubtedly be killed, Oswald seemed determined to make sure that Edward met an unhappy demise. Besides, would Ed even be able to act on his feelings of love if he got the chance or would all the hurt and anger that had consumed him ruin everything? Edward never had been able to maintain a healthy balance when it came to his emotions, a fact that was made clear by the Riddler's existence.

  
Suddenly there was the sound of a muffled crash from somewhere near by. Grateful for the distraction from his distressing train of thought, Ed rushed out to see what was going on. The fire escape door was open and sounds of a scuffle could be heard from outside. Edward peeked curiously out into the street just in time to see a large man sag to the floor, a knife protruding from his torso. Standing over him was a small boy who's hands were covered with the fallen mans blood. Even from a distance Ed could see that the boy was trembling, he was obviously terrified. "Oh my" Edward gasped as he took a step closer. The kid turned round fearfully at the sound of his voice but upon seeing him his eyes lit up with what seemed to be sudden recognition and a second later Ed found himself cradling the sobbing child in his arms.

  
Before Ed could figure out what to do next he heard running footsteps coming from behind him and soon Lee was stood at his side. She had spotted the child in the club earlier whilst she was up on the balcony and had been trying to find him before he came to any harm. She knew what a dangerous place the Narrows could be. As it turned out she arrived too late. "What happened?" she gasped as she surveyed the scene. Edward shrugged with difficulty. "I'm not a 100% sure as I didn't see the whole thing. I heard a commotion so I ran out just in time to see the body hit the ground. My guess is that the man tried to attack the kid, thinking he'd be an easy target and therefor not expecting his would be victim to know how to defend themselves" Ed offered as Lee bent down to inspect the corpse. Her years spent working as a police M.E had taught her a lot about what to look for on a body and it was clear that Ed's theory on the kid acting in self defence was correct. The identity of the deceased on its own was enough to prove as much. His name was Mark Turner and he was  one of the many vile and detestable scumbags of Gotham city that murdered people on the street then sold the bodies for cash to spend on what ever vice they clamed as their own. It made Lee feel sick just looking at him.  She had to give it to the kid though, his blow had been perfectly executed. Under the ribs and straight into the heart, it was though the boy had been taught exactly how to handle a knife in a way that made it lethal. She pushed that thought aside, whether that was the case or not it didn't matter right now.

  
Turning away from the body she led the way back inside with a confused looking Edward following close behind her. He wasn't used to being around children. They sat themselves down in Ed's room then Lee leant forward and whispered reassuringly to the boy "Shh, it's ok. We wont hurt you. My name is Lee and this is Ed." She threw Nygma a pointed look when he remained silence. "Hi" he said obediently in a voice so devoid of emotion that it sounded almost robotic. Lee rolled her eyes exasperatedly before returning her attention to the child that was still wrapped up in his arms. "What's your name?" she asked him quietly. There was a pause as the boy wiped his eyes on his sleeve then fumbled around with a notebook which was hanging around his neck.

  
_Martin._

Lee gave him a friendly smile and nodded. "Where are your parents? Who looks after you?" she inquired. Martin considered his answer for a moment as the two adults waited expectantly. What did Oswald count as? His friend? His guardian? His co-conspirator?

  
_Penguin is my dad (sort of.) I'm adopted._

Lee stared at his response, flabbergasted, as Ed's face went white with rage. Sending some random kid into the Narrows to come looking for him was low even for Oswald. He gently slid Martin off his lap and began pacing up and down. "So this is what he's resorted to, is it? I expected better of him" he sneered "Well Martin, you can tell Penguin that I'm not taking his bait. I wont be lured into a frozen death trap again." "Stop it Ed, the poor boy has just had a horrible fright" Lee told him sternly. Martin seemed unperturbed by Ed's less than friendly tone and proceeded to scribble down another note on the next page of his note book.

_I came by myself, he didn't send me. He doesn't even know I'm here._

As Ed laughed cruelly it was clear that Martin wasn't going to convince him that easily. For the first time Martin began to doubt whether this had been such a good idea. "If that's so then what are you doing here? How would you even know that I exist if he didn't send you?" Edward challenged him as Lee glared at her 'friend' angrily.

_He told me all about you and I decided that I wanted to meet you._

Another bark of humourless laughter.

"And why on earth would you want to meet me?"

"Edward Nygma, you leave that poor child alone this minute!" Lee snapped as she jumped to her feet. There was a tense silence. Then Ed found a piece of paper being thrust into his hand.

_Worthless to one but priceless to two._

Edward looked from the note to Martin questioningly but the boy had already began writing his next message.

_He doesn't want you dead. He misses you but he wont say. He wants you to be happy. You're alone and so is he. Alone isn't happy._

Blinking rapidly Edward allowed himself to consider this possibility for a brief moment before closing the door on his emotions once more. "Look kid, I don't know what he's told you but there is a reason we don't get along anymore. He killed my girlfriend, he lied to me then he turned me into a giant ice cube and put me on display in his club. Even if what you say is true, and I'm going to be honest and say that I have my doubts about that, what am I supposed to do? Just forget that all that happened?" he asked, waiting to see the boys reaction. He had expected Martin to look shocked, horrified even, at hearing what his supposed guardian had done. However, Martin merely nodded sadly and picked up his pen once more.

_Why dwell on the past when we've got the future to think about?_

"You sound like him" Ed muttered with a small smile. It seemed as though Oswald had been honest with the boy after all which was a good start he guessed. At least the blame for everything wasn't solely on him anymore.

**"Listen to yourself. One word and you come running, have some dignity for gods sake. Besides, you know it's a trap right?"**

 "Not necessarily."

**"Don't be stupid, of course it's a trap. Think of how ridiculous we'll look if you fall for it."**

"What have I got to lose?"

**"Your life!"**

"DOES THAT MATTER?!"

Edward took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up to see his companions staring at him wide eyed. It was only then that he realised that he had been 'thinking' out loud. He bit his lip nervously. "Come on Martin, lets get you home" Lee said hurriedly, putting her arm around the boy "Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." They headed for the door. "Wait!" Ed called after them "I'll take him." "No" said Lee firmly. "Martin will be perfectly safe and I won't cause any trouble, I promise. If Oswald wants to talk then we'll talk. If not, well I guess it's back to the freezer for me" he assured her. Lee looked him up and down doubtfully. She had to admit that his apparent change in attitude was encouraging yet she still felt it was best to be cautious. "Why?" she asked. Ed considered for a second. "A person is just one big riddle and we each spend our whole lives trying to figure out the answer to our own story. Well, I think Oswald knows the answer to mine" he said quietly. Did that even make sense? he asked himself. Before he or Lee could question it however, Martin had grabbed Edward by the hand delightedly and practically dragged him out of the room.  
  


 

 

 


	3. Second chance at family.

 

"Where is he?! Who took him?! Why haven't you found him yet?!"

A general chorus of "Sorry boss" bounced around the room. Penguin glared menacingly at his assembled minions. "I don't want apologies. I want Martin found and the brains of whoever is responsible for this splattered all over the walls" he growled, chest heaving. The group of thugs nodded fearfully. "Now get back out there and keep looking" Oswald ordered "We will not rest until Martin is back here, safe at my side." Silence. "GO!" Penguin bellowed and the group of idiotic lackeys bid a hasty retreat. As they made their way towards the door one man muttered "I remember the days when we used to actually do something in this city. Now we're just chasing after dumb brats."

Oswald snapped. With astonishing speed Penguin smashed a wine bottle against the side of the bar and, grabbing the perpetrator from behind, plunged the jagged glass into the side of the mans neck. His victim made a sickening gargling sound as blood splurted from the wound, splashing onto Oswald's face. Penguin's furious scream subsided as he loosened his grip and the body crumpled to the floor. "Take him" Oswald sighed exasperatedly , breathing deeply and eyes screwed shut. Zsasz, who had hung back to watch the show, obediently dragged the corpse away, pausing only to give his boss an unappreciated pat on the back.

Finally alone Oswald leant against the bar as fear washed over him. Ever since this morning when he had discovered that Martin was missing Oswald had been trying to hold it together but he could feel his resolve cracking. He had been a fool. Stupid, weak and selfish. He' known from the start that letting Martin into his life had been a dangerous decision but he had let own possessiveness get the better of him. Ed was right about him, no matter how much he might care about someone Oswald just seemed to be incapable of putting the needs of others before himself. The truth was that he just couldn't stand being alone and solitude, whether it was self inflicted or not, simply didn't suit him. Still, that didn't mean that things didn't need to change. He couldn't keep putting Martin in danger if he was incapable of protecting him, which the current state of affairs proved to be the case. Oswald would have to either have to learn to be a better parent or let the boy go. He only hoped that if it came to that Martin wouldn't spend the rest of his life hating him for it. Still, if that was the price he had to pay for the boys safety then so be it.  What if they were too late? What if the boy was already dead? No, Penguin thought angrily. He would not loose hope. He would not back down. That is what Martin's captors would want him to do and he was not prepared to give them the satisfaction. Those monsters would be tracked down, tortured and killed for their actions if it was the last thing he did. It was Oswald reached point in his musings that the door to the bar opened. 

"I said..."

Words left him however, when instead of some clueless henchman his eyes fell on the person he wanted to see most in the whole world. "MARTIN!" he screamed happily as the boy launched himself at him, almost knocking Penguin over with the force of the hug. "I've been worried sick about you" Oswald gasped as he pulled Martin close and buried his face in the boys hair "Don't worry, you're safe now. Are you hurt? Who took you? How did you get away?" They broke apart as Martin fumbled with his notebook, unsure which question to answer first, and as they did so Oswald noticed the blood that covered the boys hands and clothes. His eyes narrowed furiously. Whoever had done this would pay dearly.

"Have you ever considered teaching him sign language? It would probably be a lot easier for him to answer multiple questions in quick succession that way."

Oswald looked up into the face of Edward Nygma, realising for the first time that Martin had not arrived alone, and his vision went red. Shielding Martin with his own body Penguin grabbed the blood soaked glass shard from his previous attack and, pulling Edward down towards him by the tie, pressed it against the mans throat. "You did this?! Well rest assured that I will not let it happen again. Freezing is to good for you, this time I will kill you myself. I'd heard you lost it but I didn't think you'd ever stoop this low. Well congratulations Ed, it seems you got my attention after all. Pity you wont live long to enjoy it" Penguin snarled as he prepared himself for the kill. "Please, just wait..." Edward began but Oswald shushed him. Accepting his fate Edward closed his eyes and awaited the fatal blow. It never came.

_Stop._

Martin forced his way in between tem with great difficulty, waving his notebook frantically in an attempt to get their attention.

  
_Ed didn't do anything. I left by myself. It was my choice, he had nothing to do with it._

"That was what I was trying to say" Ed added unhelpfully but Oswald merely snapped at him to shut up before focusing on Martin once more. "Why did you leave?" Oswald asked with a calmness that he didn't feel. Had Martin decided that he didn't want to be a part of his life anymore and tried to run away? What on earth was he supposed to d if that was the case? Martin blushed scarlet and shuffled his feet, looking at the floor.

_You missed Ed so I brought him back to you._

Penguin gaped at him in astonishment, his mouth opening and closing noiselessly like a fish out of water. "I found Martin in the alleyway behind the fight club. Some guy had tried to attack him but Martin had killed him in self defence. That's why he's covered in blood" Ed said quietly, Martin nodding vigorously in agreement. Oswald remained silent for a second as he processed this information then he turned to Edward. "If that is true, then tell me this" he said, loosening his hold ever so slightly "Why did you  come here? I'm sure Lee would have volunteered to bring Martin back. She doesn't seem like the sort of person who would leave a traumatized kid on the streets if they had a home to go to. You on the other hand had no obvious reason to get involved, so why did you?"

As Edward looked down at the man who had him at his mercy he felt a bizarre sense of relief.  He had completely forgotten about this side of Penguin. Seeing Oswald with Martin however, had brought it all flooding back to him. The visits at Arkham, the gifts, the times they had spent singing together at the piano. The times they had just spent talking, enjoying each others company. He may be violent, flawed and stubborn to a fault but Oswald had made Ed feel cared for in a way that no one else ever had because, in spite of everything,  Oswald had actually truly cared about him as a person. Something that so few people did. It in no way erased the things he had done but for the first time in a long while Edward was finally able see his friend for who he was, not some grief induced distortion. Neither fully good or bad. Just Oswald.

"Oh Oswald, deep down you never change do you?" he laughed almost giddily. Penguin blinked rapidly, wrong footed by this strange statement. There was something in Ed's voice that seemed different somehow, fond even. Penguin scrutinised him, trying to figure out who was in the drivers seat, so to speak.

You see, knowing that Edward and the Riddler functioned as pretty much separate people was one thing. Accepting it and being understanding about it was something else entirely and that was what Oswald constantly struggled with. He tried harder than most but had failed many times in the past none the less. Since Ed had been freed from the ice however, he had been taking time to try and fully get his head around it. He realised now that it was most certainly the Riddler who had shot him at the docks and that there was possibly a part of Ed that regretted what happened. That had been part of the reason why he hadn't put much effort into hassling Ed since he escaped, he couldn't kill Ed for an attempted murder that he may not have even fully agreed with himself.

As he looked up at his former friend right now though he saw both sides. Edward and the Riddler, just like how it had been before it had all gone wrong. Ed, his Ed. Oswald tried and failed not to get his hopes up but he made sure to keep that fact hidden from his companions.

"You know, after Isabella died I thought you were a monster" Ed began. "I am a monster  Ed" Oswald interrupted sternly, releasing him completely and tossing away his make shift weapon "Don't ever believe otherwise." There was a pregnant silence and Ed bit his lip nervously. He knew what it was that he was trying to say but just didn't know how to phrase it. It was a feeling so familiar that it was almost reassuring. "What I mean was that ... speaking truthfully... I missed you" he blurted out, surprising even himself. This had not bee part of the plan at all. He had intended to simply alert Penguin of the fact that he no longer wanted him dead, other him a truce even. He had never meant to discuss his feelings with the man he had once considered a friend.

**"Sure you didn't. As if we'd come here for any other reason."**

Oh no. Ed's heart sank. Please, not now.

Oswald stared at Ed with growing concern as he stared into space, his eyes sad and fearful. He was muttering something but he was speaking too quietly for Oswald to hear. He doubted it was him that Ed was talking to anyway. It was clear that Ed was struggling. Penguin dithered anxiously, trying to figure out how to balance his responsibilities concerning Martin with the immediate need to help the man that he still not so secretly had feelings for.

Luckily at that exact moment the door opened once more and Victor Zsasz walked in. "Do you want me to shoot him?" He asked, nodding at Edward Nygma as he drew his weapons with lightning quick speed. "No!" Oswald hissed, outraged. Zsasz shrugged and returned his guns to his holsters. "Listen, I need you to take Martin into the next room for a minute. Help him get cleaned up then come straight back here. Protect him with your life!" he ordered, glancing worriedly at Ed who was running his hands through his hair and was clearly in distress.

Turning to Martin he gently placed his hands on the boys shoulders. "Now" he said kindly "you are going to go with Zsasz for a minute whilst I help Ed then after that we can get some food and cuddle up on the sofa, ok? I think we could both do with having the rest of the day off." Martin nodded, smiling happily. Oswald instinctively pulled him into another hug. "I love you" he muttered quietly as Martin nuzzled into him.

_I love you too._  

Martin beamed ecstatically as Penguin's eyes welled up. Then, taking Zsasz's hand, he left the room. Oswald smiled after him in a sort of daze.  Clever, brave, kind and with a talent for being dangerously underestimated, Martin was everything Oswald could ever have wanted in a son. The kid was too good for Gotham. Penguin really didn't feel he deserve to have him as part of his life. He had have to do better from now on.

For now though he had other things to worry about. He and Ed were finally alone and it was time for them to face their problems head on.


	4. A simple, if not flawed, solution.

 

**"Sure you didn't. As if we'd come here for any other reason."**

"Stay out of it. I don't read your input" Ed thought viciously, shaking his head minutely in a vain attempt to banish the voice in his head. Yet it did nothing to deter the Riddler who was fighting desperately to gain control.

**"It's stupid and pointless to think that he'll ever let you be free again. You dug up his fathers corpse and used it to drive him insane! You know what sort of man he is. Do you really think he's just going to let that go? Do you honestly believe that keeping you on ice was enough for him? He's going to stab you in the back the first chance he gets."**

"You don't know that. Besides, it was you who did those things not me."

**"You. Me. It doesn't make any difference, we're the same person genius. Except you are weak and useless. It's about time I took charge and sorted things out once and for all. It's the only way we'll survive this."**

"You're wrong! And even if you weren't I'd still fight you. I'd still stop you."

**"And get yourself killed by that pathetic and deceitful bird brain?!"**

"He wouldn't do that! Now let me ask you this. Even if he did kill me, so what? I don't think I'd want to 'survive', not if it meant living like that. I've had enough of this. So if putting myself in the firing line puts an end to it then I guess that is what I will do. Love is about sacrifice after all."

  
The Riddler laughed coldly and sneered **"You might want to rethink that."** He was no longer just a voice in Ed's head but a full on hallucination, his arms folded and an evil grin on his face as he stood far too close to Ed for comfort. Edward blinked rapidly, trying to banish the image without success. "Why?" Ed asked in a small voice, knowing that he would regret it but unable to silence his curiosity.

  
**"Well just look around you. Everyone you have ever loved as ended up dead or damaged beyond repair and it's all because of you."**

"That's not true."

**"Oh but it is, and you know it. Remember Kristen? Remember Isabella? Sure Penguin was the one who pulled the trigger on Isabella, figuratively speaking of course, but you're still the one who's to blame."**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

**"If you allow yourself to love Oswald then you sentence him to death and there wont be a thing you can do to stop it. Is that what you want? He will die slowly and painfully at the hands of the man he once loved. Weak and in agony with a son that he will be unable to protect."**

"NO! I will never hurt Oswald again and I could never do that to that little boy."

**"Sure** **you can and you will. We both know it so why deny it. You're nothing but a monster who is good for nothing except destroying the lives of the people he loves! The world would be better off with out you."**

 

 

"Ed! Ed!"

Edward suddenly felt himself being smacked hard around the face and lashed out instinctively. Oswald gasped as Ed's hands tightened around his throat but he managed to grab hold of the mans arm and twisted it forcefully, expertly breaking Edward's hold on him. Ed stared down at Oswald, horrified, then burst into tears. "I'm so sorry" he breathed, his body shaking. He stumbled backwards distractedly. He had no idea what he was going to do but knew one thing, he had to leave before he put anyone in more danger. It was like Kristen all over again. "I have to go" Ed managed finally before staggering out of the door.

Oswald as he watched the love of his life flee in fear and torment. He may not be able to help Ed but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He couldn't just sit and do nothing.  He marched determinedly outside to find Ed standing only a short distance away, the collar of his jacket turned up in a vain attempt to shelter himself from the deluge of water that was raining down on their heads. He looked lost and broken. Oswald sighed as his already water logged hair began to flop into his eyes.  Of all the times to forget his umbrella.

"Ed Nygma!"

Edward turned to see Penguin walking towards him, determination sparkling in his eyes. "Oswald, I..." Ed began but he was silenced instantly. "Now you listen to me Ed" Oswald snapped "This silly feud between us gone on long enough. I need you!" There was a long pause, the only sound was that of the rain hitting the pavement. Penguin drew himself up to his full height and rearranged his suit with the air of a bird ruffling it's feathers in a bid to make it's self seem impressive. "If I'm not mistaken you feel the same" he continued stiffly "That's why you came here, isn't it? Because you need me too. We are lost without one another." Ed mulled this over. He couldn't deny it. "So, what's your plan exactly?" he asked quietly and despite the internal struggles he was going through he couldn't help but smile slightly. Penguin's ability to maintain the illusion of being in control of almost any situation was one that never ceased to amaze him. Yet the reply he received was not one he found overly reassuring.

"I know you, Ed. So no matter happens I'll be able to handle it. I know you're scared of having a repeat of what happened with Kristen  but trust me when I say that I don't think that will happen. Lets face it, if we were ever going to kill each other we would have done it already but as of yet neither of us have managed it. There are risks sure but I've made my peace with that. The question is whether you are willing to do the same. Because if you are then quite frankly I don't think we have anything to worry about. Please, trust me this once."

And there was the other side of Oswald, the part of him that felt sure that everything would work out fine as long as he just kept hold of it tightly enough. Edward wished he had that faith, or was that foolish.  "You do realise that things wont be the same, don't you?" Ed asked slowly "Things have changed. We have changed. After everything we've done to each other we'll never be able to go back to the way things were." Oswald shrugged and let out a small chuckle. "To be perfectly honest Ed, I don't care" he said and he was unable to keep the smile off his face. Throwing caution to the winds he reached up and smoothed an errant soaking wet curl out of Ed's eyes, his hand lingering by Ed's cheek as he stared into his eyes, all pretense of enmity banished completely by the hope that was clearly painted on his face. Despite everything and against his better judgement Ed couldn't help but give in.

"Neither bought nor sold but more valuable than gold it is built but not by hand. What is it?"

"Trust."

They nodded silently, both knowing each other well enough to realise the significance of the seemingly simple statement. They beamed at one another, scared yes, but happy none the less.Then Ed shuddered violently as a cold drop of rain trickled down his neck, drawing their attention back to their less than comfortable situation. "Lets get back inside" Oswald sighed exasperated and Ed nodded firmly in agreement.

 

*******************************************************************

"I'm glad he isn't scared of me" Ed whispered. He, Oswald and Martin were wrapped up in blankets on the sofa, the two men having dried off after their discussion in the rain, Martin had squished himself in between them and had fallen asleep with his head resting on Oswald's chest yet maintaining a firm grip on Edward's hand.

"I haven't exactly been friendly."

Oswald rolled his eyes and gently pulled the two of them closer. "First impressions are overrated. Just look at you and me, I couldn't stand you when I first met you yet look at how that turned out. Besides, the kid has been kidnapped and threatened by a guy wearing a pigs head who liked to make people into pies. Martin is tougher than he looks" he replied, smiling proudly down at the sleeping child. Then his face darkened slightly and he murmured darkly "But if anyone even thinks of hurting him they will pay with their life. I won't be letting him out of my sight again, that's for sure." Yet to be honest, Ed wasn't paying full attention. Thinking back to his realisation earlier that day he bit his lip nervously, trying to come to a decision.

"Oswald?" he blurted out suddenly. "Hmm" Oswald replied, nodding to show that he was listening. Taking a deep breath, Edward continued tentatively. "I lied, back at the docks. I just never realised until now. I do love you Oswald" he whispered seriously. There was a shock filled silence. Martin continued to sleep peacefully, unaware that his plan had finally reached the conclusion he had been trying to achieve. Oswald gaped at Ed, tears trickling down his face. Ed drew in a sharp breath as he felt a wave of panic wash over him. What had he done?! Why had he gone and spoiled everything?!

His eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he felt Oswald's lips on his and his breath hitched in his throat. Before he could even try to comprehend the situation however, Oswald had already pulled away, his breathing shaky and a fearful uncertainty in his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, each trying to gage the others emotions. Trying to decide whether this was what the other wanted. Reaching an unspoken unanimous decision the two of them lent forwards, hearts pounding, and their lips met once more. Edward's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Oswald tremble slightly at his touch yet judging by the way Oswald was desperately trying to deepen the kiss there was nothing to worry about. Shifting the sleeping Martin onto their laps so as to get closer to one another, Oswald tilting his head up slightly as Edward ducked down to compensate for the height difference in a way that seemed almost second nature.

Eventually they broke apart and Oswald smiled, staring up at Ed with eyes filled with adoration as he whispered "I love you Ed", his warm breath tickling Ed's face "Thank you for coming back to me." Emotionally exhausted yet unbelievably happy Oswald nuzzled his head into Edward's shoulder and closed his eyes as he hugged his sleeping son tightly, finally daring to embrace the familiar feeling of being part of a family again. Tears prickling in his eyes Ed buried his face in Oswald's hair as he sighed happily. He had no idea what the future would bring, after all anything could happen in Gotham, but he knew one thing. This was where he was meant to be.

                                                              The End.


End file.
